


Demesne

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Church Sex, Ghosts, Lyric Wheel, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Duncan get frisky in Darius' old church.  In Darius' old chambers, even! Ghostly Darius hangs around to keep them out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demesne

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2005. 
> 
> Originally done as part of a Lyric Wheel, with the theme for the wheel "Holy Ground", and a strict limit to keep the story under 4 pages. 
> 
> Here are the lyrics I'd received (I don't recall who sent the lyrics anymore): 
> 
> "Is it any wonder now--everybody goes insane  
> Everybody locks the door to keep out any strangers  
> Everybody's all pent up--everybody's got short fuse  
> Getting ready to blow up, we live in so much danger "  
> \--chorus from the Oingo Boingo song "Pain."

He had just finished his first set of rounds when he heard the whispers, as familiar to him as his own voice had once been. With a practiced sigh, he went to find the source. Darius found his two old friends lurking about in the hallway, and he smiled at seeing them both well.

"You've got to be kidding!" Duncan said, voice low and arms spread wide for emphasis.

"Not a bit," Methos whispered back with a delighted grin. " _You_ were the one who said you were bored. That we'd gotten dull. Bed. Bed. Bed. That's always where we end up. With a challenge like that, is it any wonder now that I decided to take matters into my own hands?" Methos peered around a corner into the hallway. "It's clear. I was thinking--"

"Darius' old chambers are down that way!" 

"Exactly."

Duncan glared at his companion and his words, when they came, were dripping with something a lot harsher than plain anger. "I should have known." He repeated his words, "I should have _known_. You asked me to meet you here for--for--for _this_. It's disrespectful--it's sacrilegious!"

"No," Methos said, bringing the length of his body to sync with Duncan's. "It's different. And exciting. And hardly a bit sacrilegious. You know your history, MacLeod. Priests and driven snow weren't always pure." He rubbed a hand down the length of Duncan's arm to catch at his hand and pulled him the rest of the way down the hall and into Darius' old chambers.

Darius followed. By the time they'd reached the chambers--fortunately currently unoccupied (he hadn't any understanding of why so many refused to stay in them, he very purposefully _didn't_ haunt it)--they were busy nipping at each other and murmuring words that Darius resolutely tried not to hear. 

"Oof!" Methos grunted as they tumbled onto the bed, and Darius licked his lips when familiar skin was exposed. He turned to the door, which was unlocked. "Everybody locks the door to keep out any strangers," he thought, and glanced back to his two friends. "Well, everyone except those caught in passion. God watch over the forgetful," he prayed, and concentrated on the lock. It took a moment, but finally moved into position. Just in time too, he realized, as a cadre of electricians doing restorations moved through the hallway preparing to begin work for the day. 

"Somebody's got a short fuse," Duncan teased behind him and Darius would have held his breath if he'd still had any when the last electrician stopped with a frown. 

"Fuse?" the man repeated and placed a hand on the doorknob. Darius stood in the doorway, barring it at least in spirit (he would never tire of that play on words, he decided, but now was not the time for it, of course), and the electrician snatched his hand back from the knob, shivering and rubbing it against his thigh. He quickly crossed himself, a tumble of a prayer coming out in a rush, and hurried to catch up with his fellows. 

Darius sighed, grateful for small favors, and turned back to the room, if not to its occupants. He shouldn't stay, of course, but he was glad to see his friends. The last time they had come to the church, all had not been well between them and it had grieved him. He smiled down at the floor, just glad to hear them, even if he would have scolded them if he could. This little sojourn was a sidestep out of their normal lives, certainly. Oh, the trouble Methos managed…and Darius was pleased to note that Duncan seemed not a whit immune to it. It lightened his heart to hear their happiness.

Thankfully, he soon heard the tell-tale signs of easement and release; he looked up to begin his task of shooing them from the church and back into the course of their lives. Except…Duncan was staring directly at him, mouth hanging open. "Methos?" Duncan whispered, voice cracking at the end. 

Methos rolled over, eyelids heavy with satisfaction--a sight Darius sorely missed--and smiled. "Ah, Holy Ground. I had a suspicion this might happen." He waved lazily. "Hallo, Darius."


End file.
